Another Time
by Neon Star
Summary: What if Mirage changed the past by taking Aladdin when he was young?


What if Mirage changed the past by taking Aladdin when he was 

Aladdin and crew belong to Disney. Ask my permission if you want to achieve this. PG-13 for minor violence, one cuss word, and slight torture scene. 

Another Time 

What if Mirage changed the past by taking Aladdin when he was young? 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Mirage growled. Everything she tried failed. All because of that boy and his friends. She smashed an object and threw it to the ground. She needed to get rid of him somehow. But how? She looked at the mess at her feet. Of course. She turned back to her throne and grinned as she planned out what she could do. All she had to do was snatch Aladdin in the past and make him her slave. She could have him overthrow the royalty and then take the throne for herself. Another plan formed after that. What if she had never left her son to Destane? She could take both of them and leave them with her past self after she explained her plan to her past self. Yes, that would work. She stood up and snapped her fingers. In a flash of black light she was gone. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Ten-years-old Mozenrath walked down the dark hallways to his bedroom. He was still sore from the beating he had received from Destane. He had really done nothing wrong, but Destane had been in a terrible mood. He winced as he felt one of the bruises on his arms throb. Suddenly a flash of light appeared and before him stood his Mother. 

"Mother!" he exclaimed in surprise. 

"Yes, Mozenrath, I am here to take you home and train you myself," Mirage said. 

Mozenrath looked at her in surprise. Well, being with her might be better then being with Destane. 

"Thank you," he said softly. 

Mirage felt a small feeling of regret flood her. She wouldn't have beaten her son, at least not until he was old enough to control his power better. She pushed the feeling of regret away. 

"Well, come," she said and then took him back to her sphinx. 

*~*~*~*~*~* 

Six-year-old Aladdin wondered the street. His stomach growled from not eating in days. He sighed; wondering how was he going to get food. He tried stealing, but he was almost always caught. What he could get was barely enough to feed a rat. He got to his loft and laid down on one of the pillows. He would have to try again tomorrow. He turned around and started to go to sleep when he felt someone watching him. He turned around and sat up. He stared at the black cat standing in front of him. 

Mirage looked down at Aladdin. She smiled slightly, seeing her enemy as a young weak boy. Just one strike and... She let the thought go. She wasn't going to kill him; she was going make him her servant. 

"I have a proposition for you, little one," she said. 

"What and who are you?" Aladdin asked. 

"I am Mirage and I could give you a better life," Mirage said. 

"At what price?" Aladdin asked, suspicious. 

"Only that you will serve me as my warrior," she said. 

Aladdin looked down, what would he do. He knew she was asking him to be her slave. Would he give up his freedom just to survive? And what kind of survival would it be? His stomach tortured him constantly now, and at times he was barely able to survive. To live better, to actually might be able to live to see his adult years. He looked back up at her. 

"What do you mean by warrior?" Aladdin asked. 

"Helping me conquer a few evil empires," Mirage said. 

Aladdin thought about it. Well if they were evil, then maybe they deserved being conquered. 

"All right," he said softly. 

"Then come," she said. 

Aladdin nodded. He gently lifted a stone next to his bed away and picked up the dagger his Father had left him. He then stood beside her and they vanished. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Aladdin found himself in a floating sphinx. Mirage walked away. 

"Stay here," she said with out stopping or turning around. 

He waited, wondering if this was a good idea. Mirage finally came back with a young black haired boy beside her. 

"Aladdin, this is my son Mozenrath. The other part of your job after I train you will be to protect him," she said. 

"Ok," Aladdin said. 

"Mother, I do not need a protector," Mozenrath protested. 

"Yes you do, especially when you start doing larger spells that require all your concentration," Mirage snapped slightly. 

Mozenrath glared at her but grudgingly agreed. 

"Now come, it is time to start both of your trainings," Mirage said and led them into the sphinx. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Twelve years later... 

Mirage waited for her two charges, smiling softly. Now it was time to put her plan into effect. Agrabah would be hers and it would be handed over to her by the once to be hero himself. Aladdin had figure out that she was not just conquering evil kingdoms a while ago, but he was so deep within his own training by then, it didn't even matter to him. Mirage herself had overthrown Destane with Mozenrath at her side. He was twice as strong when she trained him instead of leaving him to that stupid Destane. He was also not dying of that glove she had made. No, she had made sure that particular detail was left out, now that he was completely loyal to her. Yes, everything was working to her advantage. 

The door opened and Mozenrath stepped in, Aladdin following behind him. Mozenrath was still the same as he was in the other time, except he was more powerful. Aladdin on the other hand was different, very different. He was as pale as Mozenrath was and his once warm brown eyes were now as cold as steel. His slight arms were much stronger then they seemed and he now had a small amount of magic that Mirage had given to him and trained him to use. 

"You called us, Mother?" Mozenrath asked. 

"I need you to start doing the work I trained you to do, starting with this small kingdom here," Mirage said, pointing to a spot on the map. 

It wasn't Agrabah, just a small kingdom near it. She wanted to test them first. 

"Of course, when do we get started?" Aladdin asked, a cold smile on his lips. 

"Soon, and this time I will not help you. So you two are going to have to find a way to conquer the kingdom on your own, understand?" Mirage asked. 

"Yes, Mother/Mistress," Mozenrath and Aladdin said together. 

"Good, I will check on you in the morning," she said. 

They left the room quickly. 

Yes, things were certainly going according to plan. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Aladdin looked up from the map. 

"All right, Moz, what do you think?" he asked. 

"I think it's a stupid plan, but it might work. If you don't get yourself killed," Mozenrath said. 

"Really, and what do you suggest, your Majesty?" Aladdin asked and mock bowed. 

They had kept their friendship secret from Mirage, knowing she wanted them to respect each other, but also to despise each other. 

"Well, why don't I transport us the palace, you knock out the guards and I will capture the Sultan," Mozenrath suggested. 

"Yeah, while I get my ass kicked, real smart, Moz," Aladdin muttered. 

"You're the best at defense, use your brain, Al, shush," Mozenrath muttered. 

"Fine, maybe we should give your idea a try," Aladdin suggested. 

"All right, should we leave in the morning or now when Mother is not looking?" Mozenrath asked. 

"Now, besides, nighttime there would be the best time to sneak in and take the throne and the least bloodiest," Aladdin said. 

"Of course, you don't want to hurt anyone unless you have to," Mozenrath said. 

Mirage thought that Aladdin was cold hearted like herself, but Mozenrath knew his best friend better then that. 

"Yes, now lets go," Aladdin said. 

"Okay," Mozenrath and with a flash of smoke, they were gone. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

They appeared in the palace. Mozenrath silently motioned to the Sultan's bedroom. 

They crept to the doors. Aladdin quietly slipped behind the guards and knocked them out before they knew what had hit them. Mozenrath smiled as Aladdin opened the door. They then snuck into the room and to the Sultan's bed. The Sultan was a young man, probably no older than Mozenrath. When he heard them, he quickly awoke. 

"What is going on? Who are you? Guards!" the Sultan screamed. 

"Looks like we'll have to shut him up," Aladdin said and smirked. 

"It will be my pleasure," Mozenrath said and knocked the Sultan out with his glove. 

Aladdin slung the unconscious man over his shoulder. 

"Lets go," Aladdin said. 

Mozenrath nodded and they disappeared. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

"How could you do this without telling me?" Mirage thundered. 

"We just wanted to make this as quick and as clean as possible, 

Mother," Mozenrath said. 

"You should have told me first, but no matter. You got the Sultan and soon his kingdom, that matters," Mirage said. 

"Of course, Aladdin was just about to persuaded the Sultan to give the throne to you," Mozenrath said. 

Aladdin smiled and woke the Sultan up. He had studied the ruler's file after they had kidnapped him and found that the man abused his people just to make himself look important. Aladdin was going to enjoy showing the man the same kind of treatment. 

The Sultan groaned as he woke up and looked at Aladdin standing above him. 

"Who are you?" he asked. 

"Your peoples avenger, scum," Aladdin growled. 

He picked him up and chained him to the wall. 

"Now, will you hand your kingdom over peacefully or will we have to take it by force?" Aladdin asked. 

"Never," the Sultan snapped. 

"Very well," Aladdin said. 

He picked up a barbed whip. He then turned the Sultan around and began whipping him. The Sultan screamed in pain. After a while, Aladdin stopped. 

"Well?" he asked. 

"All right, all right. Just stop, I'll give it to you," the Sultan cried. 

"Weak," Aladdin muttered. 

He then turned and looked at Mirage. Mirage nodded and stepped forward. 

"Then we shall have to throw you out in the streets," she hissed. 

"Wait! The people will kill me!" the man cried. 

"It doesn't matter to me," Mirage snapped. 

She stepped back and nodded to Mozenrath. Mozenrath gestured and the man was gone. Mirage then disappeared and Mozenrath and Aladdin followed her. 

They appeared in the throne room. Mirage sauntered over to the throne and grabbed the turban. She then tossed it to Mozenrath. 

"Go, tell the people they have a new Ruler in town," she said. 

"All right, Mother," Mozenrath said and left. 

"You did well, Aladdin. I didn't expect you to be so ruthless," Mirage purred as she sat down on the throne. 

"I enjoyed it, Mistress," Aladdin said. 

"Good, now we can move on to our next target Agrabah," Mirage said. 

Aladdin knew it was his hometown and he knew the Sultan was good, though a little childish. He also had an evil advisor and a young daughter, probably around his own age. He was going to have to go easy on them, but the advisor was a dead man for what he had done. Aladdin smiled. 

"I am glad, Mistress, when do we start?" Aladdin asked. 

"Soon, my young warrior, very soon," Mirage said. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Aladdin collapsed into his bed. Tomorrow they would check out the palace. It would be their biggest conquest yet; they had to make sure of everything. 

"Al, are you having second thoughts?" Mozenrath asked as he stepped in. 

"About what, Moz, attacking my own home. No," Aladdin said. 

"Well, why not?" Mozenrath asked sitting down on a chair in the room. 

"Because I mean, most of my memories of that place are starving and watching others starve and die, like my Mother. So why should I care, I haven't even been there in twelve years," Aladdin said. 

"Just wanted to know. Anyways, what do you think of Mother's plan?" Mozenrath asked. 

"Well, it's a big risk. But maybe she is right, the direct approach is better this time, after we map up the Palace," Aladdin said. 

"You looking forward to seeing the Princess?" Mozenrath said and smirked. 

"How should I know? Mirage keeps files on everything, except her for some reason or other. She is probably a weak ugly thing," Aladdin said. 

"Who knows? Well, see you in the morning," Mozenrath said and quickly left. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Mozenrath and Aladdin snuck into the Palace. They both cloaked themselves with their magic and started to check the Palace. Aladdin started from the front gate and made his way around to the Mongeray. There he found the Princess. He stopped in his tracks when he saw her. She was nether ugly and not that frail looking. He ducked behind a tree, even though he knew she couldn't see him. She was sitting on edge of the fountain playing with her tiger. Her large brown eyes glittered in the sun and her long black hair shone. He sighed and watched. Suddenly the tiger looked in his direction and walked toward him. It somehow found him and tugged him from his hiding spot as well as breaking his concentration on his magic, which dropped his invisible cloak. 

The Princess came forward and looked at him. She studied his black clothing and his black cape. She looked into his brown eyes and found something warm and dark within them. He smiled and bowed before her. 

"Sorry to startle you, your Majesty," he said and bowed. 

"Who are you?" she asked. 

"My name is Prince Ali from Ababwa," Aladdin said, thinking quickly. 

"Really, I didn't hear you come in," she said. 

"I am just arrived a few moments ago. I like to travel with out much company. I find it too flashy to have all your servants following you around," he said. 

"Really, and what are you doing here, Prince Ali?" she asked. 

"I heard so much of your beauty and thought to see you for myself. You are more then I could have dreamed, dear Princess Jasmine," Aladdin said. 

"Well, now that you have seen me you can leave," Jasmine said. 

"Please, you cut me to the quick, dear Princess. I only wanted to complement you, not seek your hand," he said. 

*Even though I wouldn't mind trying,* he thought. 

"That's a change," Jasmine muttered. 

"What?" Aladdin asked as if he had not heard. 

"Nothing, I hope you enjoy your stay here, Prince Ali," Jasmine said then turned to leave. 

He watched her go, and felt a strange ache fill his heart. 

"What was that about?" Mozenrath asked as he appeared from the shadows. 

"Nothing," Aladdin said. 

"All right, lets get out of here," Mozenrath said, knowing not to push his friend. 

They then disappeared. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

"How did it go?" Mirage asked. 

"Well, we are almost ready to go ahead with the plan," Mozenrath said. 

"Good. By the way, Aladdin. I need you to do one more thing before we start to take over Agrabah. I want you to go to the cave of wonders and retrieve the lamp there. This is my finally little test for you," Mirage said. 

"I will do what you ask, Mistress," Aladdin said. 

"Good, take these and Mozenrath will take you to the spot," Mirage said and handed him two halves of a golden scarab. 

Aladdin bowed and they were gone. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

They appeared in the desert. Aladdin put the pieces together and they shot into a dune and split again. Suddenly the ground shook and a large head of a tiger rose from the sand. It opened its mouth. 

"Who has disturbed my slumber?" the tiger rumbled. 

"It is I, Aladdin!" Aladdin yelled. 

"Very well, but do not touch the forbidden treasure, only the lamp!" the tiger rumbled. 

"Good luck," Mozenrath said. 

"Thanks," Aladdin muttered. 

He then stepped into the cave and started down. He soon found himself in a large treasure room. He ignored the treasure kept going when he felt something touch his shoulder. He turned around, but didn't see anything. He shrugged and kept going when he felt it again. He turned around and still found nothing. He then started to turn around but saw something move toward him. His hand shot out and grabbed the thing. He then turned to it looked at the flying carpet. 

"Well, I guess you are not apart of this so called treasure. Can you help me find the lamp?" Aladdin asked. 

The carpet nodded and started off. Aladdin quickly followed it. It lead him to a dark cavern where on the top of a large mountain was the lamp. Aladdin got over the water and quickly made his way to the top. He grabbed the lamp and started down. He then started on his way out. 

"Thanks," he said. 

The carpet followed him until he was almost to the entrance when he stopped and turned around. 

"What, you want to come with me?" he asked. 

The carpet nodded. 

"Well, I don't think Mirage will care," Aladdin said, "Come on." 

They got out of the cave and it closed behind him. Aladdin quickly collected the pieces of the scarab. 

"Who's the rug?" Mozenrath asked. 

"He just followed me out. Anyways, shouldn't we be getting back to Mirage?" Aladdin asked. 

"Yes," Mozenrath rolled his eyes and they disappeared. 

They arrived back at the sphinx. Mirage was waiting for them. 

"Looks like you brought something else besides the lamp back with you," Mirage commented. 

"He followed me. Anyways, here it is," Aladdin said and handed the lamp over. 

"Good," Mirage purred, "I will use him after our victory. We leave tomorrow." 

"Good," Mozenrath said. 

"Get some rest," she said. 

They left for their rooms. Later that night, Aladdin snuck out but Mozenrath caught him. 

"Where are you going?" he asked. 

"I need to see the Princess, Moz. I can't get her out of my head," Aladdin said. 

"All right, but don't get too attached, we are taking her kingdom tomorrow," Mozenrath said. 

"I won't," Aladdin said and transported himself to the Palace with the carpet. 

He hopped on the carpet and headed for the Princess's room. He saw her in her room. 

"Princess Jasmine?" he called. 

She came out and stared at him. 

"How are you doing that and why are you here?" she asked. 

"I need to see you. And I am riding a magic carpet," Aladdin said. 

"Why did you need to see me?" Jasmine asked. 

"I know this sounds strange. But ever since I met you, I couldn't get you out of my head," Aladdin said. 

"You're not the only one. I can't seem to stop thinking about you either," she whispered. 

"Come with me," he said. 

"What?" she asked. 

"Come with me, to see the world," he said. 

"All right," she said, taking his hand and hoping on the carpet. 

They zoomed off into the clouds. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Aladdin appeared in his room, happy and exhausted. 

"I was wondering when you would come home," Mozenrath commented. 

"Leave me alone, don't you ever sleep?" Aladdin muttered. 

"No, anyways, what happened?" Mozenrath asked. 

"Nothing, I showed her the world, kissed her, and dropped her back home. Tomorrow we are taking her kingdom away from her and she will hate me forever, but I will have my memories," Aladdin said sleepily. 

"Never mind, get some rest, lover boy," Mozenrath laughed and left for his own room. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

It was dawn and they were going to take over Agrabah. Aladdin wasn't looking forward to it anymore. They walked behind Mirage as she stormed into the throne room. 

"Hello Sultan, meet the new Ruler of your city," Mirage said. 

"What is the meaning of this? Guards!" the Sultan yelled. 

"The guards will not be able to help you this time, Sultan," Aladdin said. 

"Ali?" Jasmine asked as she stepped from the other door at the side of the room. 

"Jasmine, I am sorry," Aladdin said. 

Mirage glanced at him but didn't comment. 

"Give up your throne, Sultan or suffer," Mirage said. 

"Never," the Sultan said. 

"I will take care of this scum, Sultan," Jaffar said and stepped from beside the throne. 

Mirage laughed and Mozenrath stepped forward. He blasted Jaffar into a wall with his blue-black fire. 

"I guess that was your last defense," Mirage said. 

"Not yet, creature," Jasmine said and ran toward Mirage. 

Mirage raised her hand and prepared a blast. Aladdin's heart pounded in his chest. His loyalties were twisted. His love was going to die, unless he stopped it. He leapt forward, taking the blast meant for Jasmine. He slammed into the wall with enough force to crack it. He then slid down and lay still. 

"Good riddance, now for the real menace," Mirage growled and started for another shot at Jasmine. 

Mozenrath looked at his best friend, then at his Mother. His own loyalties were torn. His Mother had been there for most of his life, protecting him and training of him. But the one who had really supported him and befriended him was dead or dying. Who was he going to defend? He made up his mind and blocked the shot away from Jasmine. Mirage growled and blasted him, slamming him into a wall. He landed beside Aladdin. He reached out to the other. Aladdin opened his eyes and looked back at Mozenrath. 

"Moz, I couldn't let her kill her," Aladdin whispered. 

"I know, I saved her for you," Mozenrath said. 

"We have to stop her, something isn't right, can't you feel it?" Aladdin asked. 

"Yes," Mozenrath shuddered. 

He felt the same thing as Aladdin did. Mirage had twisted time, and they had to fix it. But he also felt that Mirage had caused Aladdin internal bleeding and had severely weakened him. He knew Aladdin was dying, and after their finally attack on Mirage, he knew he would be dead as well. But they had to fix things. Now. 

"Lets do it," he said. 

Aladdin nodded. They concentrated; bring their powers to bear and binding them together to become stronger then Mirage. Mirage sensed the attack and tried to block the attack. But it blasted through her, gold and black fire engulfed her, destroying her. 

"Good job," Aladdin whispered. 

"Back at you," Mozenrath said softly. 

Their last bit strength disappeared and they slumped against the wall. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

"NO! I failed again!" Mirage screamed as time fixed itself. 

Now everything was back to normal. 

"That street rat and my son! I will get them both next time!" she roared. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Mozenrath snapped awake to find himself staring into Xerxes' face. 

"Get away from me," he growled. 

Xerxes backed away. 

"Master well?" Xerxes asked. 

"Yes, why would I not be?" Mozerath snapped. 

"Been sick for days. Xerxes worried," Xerxes said. 

"Days? We were right, Mother did mess up time," Mozenrath muttered. 

"Master right?" Xerxes asked. 

"It was just a dream, Xerxes. Though I never thought Aladdin and I could have ever been friends," Mozenrath said. 

"Bad dream?" Xerxes asked. 

"No, now that I think about it, no," Mozenrath and looked out the window in the direction where Agrabah would be. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Aladdin came awake and looked around. Jasmine noticed he was awake and quickly got to his side. 

"Aladdin, how do you feel?" she asked. 

"What do you mean?" Aladdin asked. 

"You have been out for days now. We have been worried sick," Jasmine said. 

"Mozenrath and I were right, Mirage did mess up time," Aladdin murmured. 

"What?" Jasmine asked. 

"Nothing, just a dream," he said. 

"What about what you said about Mozenrath?" Jasmine asked. 

"In the dream we were friends, strange, I never thought that was possible. Anyways, where are the guys?" Aladdin asked. 

"They went to get some rest," Jasmine said. 

"Well, I am glad I am back," he said and gently kissed her. 

"I missed you," she whispered. 

"So did I," he said softly. 

"I'll go tell the others you are awake," Jasmine said and got up. 

Aladdin nodded and watched her leave. He then looked out the window. 

*Strange how things could have been,* he thought silently. 

The End 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*So, liked it, hate it? Should I never touch Aladdin fanfiction again? Let me know if you liked it. 

Document created with wvWare/wvWare version 0.6.7 -->


End file.
